The Return of suffering
by KeilaKamada
Summary: "Love is this, forgive sins, forgive the attempts to escape you, and return the love that person." That's what Thomas had told me when we were alone in a parking lot. I could stand it, but now that he is hurting the people I love... I'll have to solve it forever.
1. Prologue

_**Hello guys, sorry for the long delay in appears! XD**_  
_**I was planning a story (and could not be anything), and I had an idea when I watched a movie in months ago.**_  
_**I loved the movie, (I hate the violence), but anyway, I decided to write my first Crossover, Wild Kratts and P2 (Parking 2).**_  
_**I hope you like it, (Please, do not watch the movie if you not have a strong stomach. :P, is bloody).**_  
_**but do not worry Wild Kratts fans, here will not have any of it.**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**Sakura.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, or P2!**_

* * *

December 25, 2008.

_**Angela P.O.V**_

_"Sorry John, but today I'm not in the mood to go out with anyone. Hope you can understand. I've explained many times, and each time I explain, my heart is on fire, I cry, I feel bad and it hurts me a lot. I hate Christmas, and you know why. Please talk later."_

Once the message was sent from my mobile phone number for John, I felt remorse for not accepting his invitation to go out tonight.

I look at the calendar, and it seems lie which was passed one year since everything happened at my old job, where I worked at the firm.

In Christmas of last year, when I was in a night and a dawn entire trying to survive and escape from the arms of Thomas, I feel that for me, the world is not the same.

It is sad, invalid, idiot, stupid, there's nothing around me that I can look and say "that's beautiful."  
Nothing.

The only thing that comforts me is knowing the death of Thomas, and he really does not exist anymore to harm me and my family.]

After the event, I left my job, and I also left my house where I lived with my mother and my sisters.

I abandoned everything for a hallucination, an illusion that Thomas could return and threaten my family to have me back as "girlfriend", something I could never be from him.

"TRINNN"

Suddenly, the phone rang again slowly, but seemed no message tone, looked more like a real phone call.

Only the strange fact of being anonymous phone call, there was no number to identify.

After investigation, I pressed the button "Call" without much enthusiasm, after all, who would want me to say something on Christmas Day, if I do not want to talk or greet anyone?

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse, I answered the call with apparent disinterest.

"Is so enjoyable to hear your voice after so long time ... Angela. "When I heard one male voice seductive but evil, cold, calculating, I immediately experienced a feeling of body shudder in fear.

It was he ... Thomas Barclay.

But how could be? He's dead! He no longer exists!

"Who ... are you? "I knew it was a ridiculous question, but I wanted to make sure of my prepositions.

"My Dear? You does not recognize my voice? It's Me! Thomas! "He confirmed what I feared.

I could not believe that voice I was hearing was real.

I had no belief in anything so far.

Now that my suspicions were confirmed from him... I felt that hell was back to hug me and carry my spirit of peace.

I was in danger just by listening the voice of a man who took me to utter despair.

* * *

_**Please, Review! Tell me what you think! XD**_


	2. Declarations and Orders

_**Angela P.O.V**_

* * *

I sat up in my bed quickly, because I felt that my legs were unable to support myself.

What was happening to me? I Was going to crazy?

I lived so long time thinking about Thomas and what he had done to me in the parking lot, maybe that was affecting me mentally.

"You ... died! How do you ... "I started to ask questions that bothered me inside.

"You think I died, because you appeared in the my funeral with my two brothers in your side to protect you?" Thomas stiffened his voice, making it serious and obsessive, just because I mentioned two guys who could never compare to him.

"Yes," I agreed, it was the only thing I could say.

I went to the funeral of Thomas, even if that torment me and leave me more angry.

I went to make sure he was dead, and when I saw him in that coffin calloused in peace, his body covered with insignificant white flowers, and a beautiful undeserved crown of roses on his head, I could confirm what I wanted .

Thomas's face was disfigured by the fire that was started when he die, which further reinforced the logic that he was dead and buried.

Relatives cried for him, uncomfortable with his death, and they were astonished that I had not shed a tear for Thomas Barclay.

How could I cry over someone who never respected or preserved my tears, never appreciated me, or never loved me?

I went to find his death, but now ... The discovery vanished like wildfire after a bloody war.

"I heard about these brothers who were with you, Martin and Chris Kratt, are not they?" Thomas smiled, and I figured that sarcastic tone of joy when he saw me always imposed suffering.

"Leave them alone!" Gritted my teeth with rampant hatred that I felt.

"Sorry Angela, but I can't! You know how much I love you! And I proved, I can do anything to have you! so ... I'll use them to you get back for me! "Thomas laughed cruelly, leaving me momentarily terrified.

"What ... what have you done with them? "My lips quivered only with the possibility of requiring people to be endangered by a nasty love that does not exist and never was real.

"And you care? I'm planning everything according to your actions! "He portrayed with enviable tranquility, as if a plan to destroy and kill someone was apparently bucolic to a healthy person commit.

"What do you want from me now?" I was visibly outraged by the fact he passed all the more terrible, he still wanted to love me.

"I know you're doubting my existence, so, I want to prove I'm alive, and I can love you again ... my great love! "Thomas said slowly passionate, a voice that could win the hearts of many girls if they listen to that tone loving, gentle, and harmless.

But he's not fooling me and could never make me love him.

He was not gentle and much less harmless.

He was a psychotic killer capable of anything for me to fall in love with him.

A macabre subject that I hate face again.

"Shut up Thomas!" I screamed on the phone, able to crush it completely with my hands, if there is enough strength in me to do it.

"If I were with you personally Angela, you would feel the impact of my anger in your face for talking to me that way!" He also back to the harsh and cold scream from my throat, but unlike me, he was vindictive, and I knew that my cry of despair would have returned aggressive and violent.

He hated to call him by his first name complete, Thomas.

He loved it when, by accident, I called him fromTom.

He wanted to be someone close to me, however, the feeling that I kept for him in my heart, was worse than the hatred I felt every time I remembered him.

I felt anger, disgust and horror to see him, hear him and feel him.

He was not absolutely nothing in my life, nothing pleasant as I can remember with a smile.

"but I did not call to discuss with you." He softened his voice to a softer tone. "I want you tonight in the cemetery, the same place where my family did my funeral."

What he said was appalling, how could I go to a secluded place, knowing he would be there to kidnap me? It was immoral, or rather, was a sick wish of a demented security man.

"You're crazy?" I said insistently, when he realized the nonsense that he was proposing to me.

"Well, from what I see, you have no interest in the Chris's life." When Thomas spoke his name with such wickedness, I felt my heart beat faster just by imagining that Chris would be in trouble.

I worried about Martin and Chris.

They were my best friends in college.

At the time of our adolescence, I studied business administration, Chris studied biology and Martin zoology.

I met the brothers when I got to college totally lost in my notes about what I was doing in a internship in the company of my old job.

I almost fell in a ditch in huge space of the building, and they ran to save me.

Since then ... I have great respect and affection for them, they are the best people I could meet.

Currently, Martin, Chris and Aviva, their colleague, always come to visit me.

They have been my biggest support and companionship since I faced Thomas.

I told them about my fight to survive and escape unscathed from the parking lot the day after Christmas.

The brothers were completely shocked to know that a man could be so obsessed and fascinated to me as Thomas was.

Anyway, I have my reasons for not mentioning Chris or Martin to Thomas.

There were things that could never be said, because if it were ... Traces of these arguments could be erased by Thomas definitely.

And the only way he had to erase the traces of reckless words was ... Killing his victims.

"I'm demanding, ordering to you Angela, go to the cemetery and see that I'm not dead as you wish!" Suddenly, the phone line was cut, I heard only the deafening sound of the call ended, what did my soul freeze only think of the hypothesis to face Thomas again ... as that night.

* * *

**_Please, Review! :)_**


	3. Obscurity

_**Angela P.O.V**_

* * *

When the sun took refuge on the horizon in the evening that followed would take its place in the sky, I assumed that this was the time to do what Thomas had asked me.

If it were up to me, to my thoughts and my beliefs, I would never have accepted such a proposal unbalanced mind of one sick man but ... The salvation of my soul was not in my hands.

The brothers were in danger because of me, and I had to save them this time, even if it cost me the disadvantage and the fear finding Thomas again.

I grabbed my bag and car keys quickly, wear a cardigan red hot under my body, and I ran out of the apartment, closing the doors of my house.

I had to be fast now, any slip or mistake I committed ... Chris or Martin could suffer and pay for it.

I entered in the car and closed the door with desperation, ignoring the fact that have scratched the paint on the garage wall.

I put the key in the ignition, hitched gait and left through the dark and deserted street.

From that moment, nothing mattered me, except find the brothers saved from the claws of Thomas.

My hands were shaking on the steering wheel, and I felt the same feeling gloomy and fearful of the past.

I was afraid.

I not go for a parking lot now, but for a cemetery, which was a place passively worse and more rational.

If by chance, Thomas killed me during the night, no one would care about it!

What is a cemetery, but a place full of dead people?

I felt a twinge painful chest, which made my hand honk the car even though there was no reason for this.

The muddy street amid the thick forest was isolated, dark and cold. There were no cars around at the time, even going where I needed.

Everything around me was silent, I could hear only the gentle motor car trying to pass through huge puddles of mud that bothered tire grip.

"I'm an idiot for even accepting that again!" I punched the steering wheel, while I imagined the Thomas's machiavellian face appearing before my eyes, as if the meeting between he and I, were two people who loved each other truly.

This can never be a friendly, I will not allow my mind to be influenced by him to defeat me.

Now I'm someone else, and I have to fight for the things I want to get rid.

And Thomas was the first item on that list personal purposes.

Suddenly, in the darkness, I spotted a huge rusty steel gate with a statue of an angel boy just above.

He was holding a delicate cross in his hands, the description wanted peace and tranquility to all deceased.

"This is great! The dead need peace? Why? If one of them back to torment me? Please, who needs peace is me, boy! "I muttered angrily to the stone angel, so, my hands locked the door scratched of car, when I left that warm and familiar place.

I walked to the gate visibly old and I dragged it inside, feeling those doors open with a noise that shook my ears and burned my soul for a brief moment.

It was a sound of abandonment mingled with the smell of wet and rotten metal, a place that apparently was not visited by people long time ago.

"It smells horrible!" I closed my breath with hands when I walked in the dark path by the cemetery.

The smell of old and decomposed body came from an open coffin in a shallow hole that was beside the mausoleum of funerals.

At that moment, I not cared who was there.

If it were a person... was dead, and if not ... Also.

The dead did not worry me, they could not harm me.

However, Thomas would do anything more terrible and cruel to get my love.

Even if it was a love sick for him, this love never existed for me.

He was fully alive to fight me.

"DUM, DUM, DUM".

I started hearing sounds macabre and slow like someone drilling a hole for the placement of another cadaver.

Strange this action was happening now.

They are about 10 o'clock at night, how could anyone be preparing a burial at this time?

Nobody ever came to this cemetery, there is no are plausible ways to be people walking around here unless ...

Thomas, Martin and Chris!

Thomas is behind them! They are in danger!

My heart raced, choking me as I tried to breathe the air of that place heavy rotten and hellish.

I ran toward the sound abominable, and every time I walked to achieve my fear, the frantic muffled beat mingled gloomily with the repulsive light that burned my ears and my eyes weakened by adjustment of darkness .

"Whoever you are, stop!" I shouted, my voice hoarse and ridiculously discouraged, until I saw a male silhouette to the black horizon.

The moonlight allowed me to see only his strenuous movements while he perforating the ground the same place with a hoe, removing what little land had there.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends!**_


	4. Dead and Buried

_**Angela P.O.V**_

* * *

My lungs burned when the frigid air roamed my body and neck, however, this did not stop so I could figure out what the man was planning to dig a grave at this hour of the night.

"Stop!" My despair was uncontrollable, made me stumble a few times before I could reach my goal.

The climate of my heart grew cold, and my clothes soaked with some kind of deadly mud, a substance that looked disgusting leave a decomposed corpse beside me, a body that I had not even realized that was so close to me.

I was submerged in death, I felt completely ... Dirty with that black viscous liquid, clinging my clothes on the body, like I was taking a long diabolical bath accidental of rain.

I felt like vomiting, but my stomach was hollow, there was nothing I could release to cause such a disgusting action beyond fear.

"Back off Miss! Get out of here! "The man screamed in the distance, but I emphasized that voice, not seemed to be

Thomas.

It was the voice of an elderly man, fragile, weakened by the time, he stopped digging the grave as soon as he noticed my instinct demanding, approaching him desperately.

The lights of the old crystals in headlights poles, successively began flashing.

A chill ran through my humid skin, making my body shudder and feel the consequences of the fall in a rotting corpse.

I was in shock body, and if I surrender to this electricity pain ran through my veins like a disease, I could just faint and pretend that nothing was happening around me, however, I can't stop now, I'm so close to the truth.

"I'm not leaving here! Who are you?" I asked stagnant for the last time when I tripped again, before observing the face of the old man in the front of my dread.

He had a terrible appearance.

The face was decrepit, almost skeletal by dehydration, the cheekbones formed a cavity thin and pale, resembling to many deaths that were below our feet, hidden in their graves for so many centuries. The dark gray eyes dominated by shadows watched me with longing, while the long hair and graying flew the icy wind of eternal night, a period I did not know the way, much less the end for the arrival of the new day.

"I advise you to leave here, Miss Angela, save your life!" The man relinquished the digging tool of his hands into the ground, and shook it in the air, as if trying to convince me, warning me that danger was eminent and near to my knowledge.

I was stunned when he mentioned my name with such confidence.

How did he know my name? I had never seen him in my life!

"There's a man prowling the place, and he is looking for you!"

Thomas! Only he might want to hunt me like a beast ready to kill its prey.

"Man," I asked, and my voice remained undisputed decisively in its requirements.

"Yes! He is tall, thin, seems to be a policeman, a security guard, he even had a gun. "The old man said endlessly, desperately fast, as if he feared for his life.

"Thomas ..." I whispered, but it was not quite enough to prevent the man listen to me.

"Thomas Barclay! I saw this name in the guy's badge! "The old man nodded, and my heart raced with hopelessness to flee in my throat, if there were escape from my breath.

"How do you know all this? How ... "I tried to rebut, but the elderly man stopped me.

"He paid me a large sum of money to capture you and take you to him! But ... it's not right for me. He explained in detail how you are, about your appearance, your personality, your motives, everything! He wants to hold you Miss! He wants to kill you! "The man was sorry for accepting the proposal of the sick mind of Thomas, he realized the character dirty and disgusting that Barclay had toward people he "said" feel love.

"Kill me ..." I thought the depths of my soul tormented by feelings of fear and cowardice.

"Exactly! I saw it in his eyes! He wants to do something very bad to you! "The man feared for my life, putting his hands on my shoulder in order to comfort me.

The Tom's eyes

It was the only thing that caused me fear really disturbing, to prevent me from sleeping well at night.

Those blue eyes, cruel, evil, like a stormy ocean deep and able to drown me in its murky waters.

"Flee!" The man pushed me gently showing me the exit gate so I could save the rest of life.

I was alive physically, but morally and spiritually, I felt like just a corpse, a dead human being and hollow.

Thomas, or Tom, as he preferred to call, had killed me, my soul eroded in the past.

So, if he pointed the gun over my chest, and shoot ... It would not make any difference to me.

I not having a normal life!

Since the terror in the parking lot ... My way of life was unknown and unimportant.

I do not have a goal, everything for me is bitterness and pain.

Life for me ... Not worth anything.

"Go Miss! Please listen to me! "The old man still insisted that I walk out away from cemetery, but ... I can't!

Tom mentioned Chris before threatening me on the phone.

I can't just walk away and abandon Chris and Martin with a psychotic man I now know ... He had a gun and wanted to kill people.

Thomas, he could kill my best friends!

I can't escape from war and death, and if he want to kill me ... I'm glad did not stay in the same world as him, not breathing the same air he breathes, for not having to suffer to know that he still exists to harm me.

I will die happy.

"No! I can't go! "I screamed, demanding that the poor old man let my arm free and loose me.

"Miss ..." I could not let him start talking.

"I know Mr. Barclay, I know what he wants me. I... I'll meet him. "

"But ..."

"I appreciate your kindness in worrying about me, but ... I'll face him and be done with it forever. "I definitely ignored the man, making him close his eyes and feel the wind in his face, as if he failed in his goal to save me.

I will not escape the beast that wants to hunt me, instead, I will fight strongly to prove that a prey can also be hunter.

"BAAANNNN"

Suddenly, I heard a noise that made my body shudder altogether.

This was very close to me, but ... It do not hit me.

"Be careful ..." those were the last words before the old man could ... Fainted in my arms.

We both fell to the ground moist and I grabbed him with difficulty and strength before he goes to the trench that was dug to the his own grave.

"Sir? wake up! "I tried to wake him, revive him, but it was too late.

He was dead, and his body totally heavy and quiescent.

I was no longer able to hold him for long time.

On his neck, where I was holding so not beat his head against the gravestone, was completely torn and bleeding with abundant trickling in my arms.

There was a new texture there.

A... Deep hole and open injury forming a crater on the skin.

It was a shot had struck him unerringly.

"You're around ..." I whispered, as my mind formulated a ruthless image of Thomas.

I rested the body of the man in his grave, I believe he knew he was going to die after what he had done for me.

He can't be on two opposite sides.

He chose protect me.

Logically ... Thomas killed him.

Tom is still against me, as in the past.

* * *

_**Please, Review friends!**_


	5. Without choice

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello Guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I was too busy with work semiannual in the college of law and order, and I just got some free time now, on the weekend.**_

_**but, I finally I managed to post it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Sakura Kamada**_

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V**_

* * *

Now ... I'm shaking and feeling completely alone.

The electric body tremor is not the cold wind that hits my skin mercilessly, much less the night that covers my soul and virtually abandoned cemetery.

I'm afraid of loneliness.

I never feel a fear apparent when I'm alone, however ... I envision that someone is following my footsteps, even though I can't see him in the fog, the drizzle and darkness plaguing my vision.

"I. .. I know you're here! "I yelled the clearest possible way. "I'm not afraid of you!"

I'm completely wrong in saying it, anyway, I know I'm walking to my death every step that I take.

My eyes can't realize what is in front of me, because the strong wind prevents me to see perfectly.

I just watched the way of my own tracks and footprints on the black and gelatinous mud below my high heels, in fact, a bad day to wear it.

But suddenly ... I detect something on a tombstone that attracts my attention totally frightened.

It is a sheet of white paper folded in four parts, and one of it is written in my name.

I pick up the paper in the mud, and I look around to see if my suspicions about Thomas remain following me was true.

Everywhere I see, there is only darkness and enormous tombstones and gloomy pinning me here ... Except this, there are no people here.

The tombstone where the paper was folded to me seems very strange.

The appearance is recent, as if someone were closed this grave with earth after burying a corpse at the funeral.

Beside the tomb is a tool for digging, a shovel with traces of clay that prove: someone had been here a few minutes ago.

After checking the whole area around, I refrained from granting attention to the paper, is now in my hands.

I unfold it with caution, because the moisture gradually intended to rupture the paper in pieces.

"The game starts here, welcome to my world of terror, my love! For you did not doubt that I'm alive, I made this game with four key stages to your defeat. "I felt my soul and my body shudder of revulsion and collapse, when my eyes darted desperately each letter elegantly written on the paper.

"1st stage: finding that note. Great! You started very well! 2nd stage: you're seeing this shovel beside the headstone? Take it slowly, however, do not look around! "My heart jumped in my chest when I realized that Thomas was watching me right now, certainly pointing the gun under my body to kill me with a shot.

I pondered what was necessary fulfill the stages of his game if I wanted to stay alive to tell the story the next day ... Obviously if I still feel the heart beating and the air entering in my lungs naturally immersed in depression.

With stages notes echoing in my mind, freaking me, I knelt slowly, without looking around me, and I grabbed the shovel was beside the grave recently closed.

With the tool in my hand, I returned my attention to the reading of the note.

"I love it Angela! I feel flattered when I order something, and you obey!" I  
narrowed my eyes and a knot of rage and anger suddenly occupied the tight space of my throat.

"I imagine you're much hate of me now! But do not be so, my dear, soon, we will be together, and I can love you and have you in my arms as I always dreamed! "I wanted to scream, run, spill my bitterness and my uncontrollable hatred of Thomas Barclay in everything I saw by front, but ... I can't.

He is close to me, and any inappropriate reaction mean my eternal death.

"If you knew how I hate you!" I whispered in a voice barely noticeable when my eyes for a moment, transfigured the image of Thomas on execrable not.

I felt a defiant desire to rip it apart to end this stupid game, however ... Someone would be in serious trouble if I did that.

"Calm down my love, and read it carefully: 3rd stage: Dig the grave and remove the coffin that is inside the tomb, but beware, something very scary and shocking might be in its interior." My stomach rolled with only the possibility of violating a grave closed.

What else could be inside a coffin unless a corpse?

A clash of hesitation and fear pierced my nerves body, making my hands tremble before to work in gruesome start.

I breathed deeply and held the shovel with an undeniable force, until I began excavating the site where the note I indicated with such action.

* * *

After about half an hour elapsed on the clock, I was able to finish what I had fought so hard to achieve.

The grave was opened again.

There not was something very difficult to complete, whereas the black clay of the ground was wet and flaccid, being a matter of dealing simplified.

My clothes were completely dirty with black muddy and repulsive, and my hands still holding the note passively soaked with sweat and bitterness.

I need to know what say the next stage.

"You is a great fighter I never saw equal, you really have courage, my love." My love ... I hate it when he calls me so passionate and so sick, like I was a person extremely intimate to him.

"Now, 4th and last stage: open the coffin my dear, and will have evidence that I'am alive to love you again! Signed: your eternal boyfriend Tom. "

I felt a terrifying chill run under the my spine, tearing me inside, but even so, I can't stop now that I'm so close to reality.

I turned the shovel to the opposite side where I held, and started to smash the coffin with all the strength I got inside my soul to find the truth.

Slowly, the following consecutive strokes of the shovel, the wood of the old dead material was breaking into pieces as planned, until ... I could vaguely see what was inside it.

"NO!" I shouted with extreme horror and disbelief when I realized that inside the coffin ... It was Martin Kratt.

* * *

_**Please, Review!**_


	6. Kratts in Danger!

_**Angela P.O.V**_

* * *

My chin dropped in disbelief when I watched this scene terrifying.

Martin was lying in the coffin, as if practically dead, yet he was still breathing, there was no reason for him to be buried.

"Martin? Martin, It's me, Angela, talk to me! "I grabbed his arms and his neck, and pulled him towards me, with the intention to get him out there immediately.

The strength that I had to impose to pull him it was painful to my shoulders, my lungs and my back.

My body writhed in pain and suffering, but I could not give up the fight now.

Despite being buried for dead, Martin looked very great for it to be considered a corpse.

The skin was blushing, his hair blond as ever, only the blue eyes were closed.

"Martin" I called him again, until I grabbed Martin's right arm to keep my balance and pull him to the surface of the hole, when I felt something was weird there, was something "injected" in his arm.

"Indian snake venom!" I could not believe what I was seeing.

It was a syringe, small, but deadly, with a description marked in red was strong, indicating that there was snake venom, one of the world's deadliest.

And now, what would I do? I do not know anything about venoms, and much less about snakes, how can I help Martin to cure him?

Finally, I managed to remove Martin of the coffin and resting him on my lap.

"What's happening?" Suddenly, a voice hoarse and soft emerged just below my arms.

Martin was, he had awakened sooner than I thought it would be. Thank God.

"Martin ..." I did not have words to describe as it was good to see him awake and watching me with those deep blue eyes.

"I. .. I feel nauseous, my head ... is confused, and ... "he paused for a moment, catching his breath to say what he wanted.

He was not able to breathe normally, certainly was the poison eating away at the body's defenses that he's still got the body.

"What? What else do you feel, "I asked with extreme concern, noting that he was increasingly weak.

"My heart burns, everything inside me is burning!" Martin completed, demonstrating he was feeling cold, very cold.

He had a fever, I noticed immediately when I rested my hand on his forehead to check the temperature.

"Calm down, I'll get you out of here" I replied confidently, grabbing Martin's forearms to carry him on my shoulders.

"No! I can't leave here! "Martin shouted suddenly, preventing me to continue trying to save him.

"Why?" I thought the probability of Martin being delusional by high fever, but something told me he was mentally decided to stay here.

"Chris ... Chris is here, I can't abandon him! "Martin was very weak and ill, however, he always thought of his younger brother, was the most important and came first in his life.

"Chris?" I felt a terrible body tremor when Martin said his brother was also in danger.

Obviously, if Chris is near here, certainly need to face dangers to survive, as I had done so far.

"Yes ... I remember ... Vaguely what happened. "Martin groaned with annoyance, contorting his body and feeling every nerve blood in flames. I could intuit for the way he complained about the pain.

"Can you tell me?" I need know what kind of sordid plot Thomas had done to convince the brothers to come undergo grave risks because of me.

"I do not know if I can ... I'm out of breath! "Martin's breathing was overly hard and necessary he could comfort the lungs almost suffocated by poison.

The poison!

"Who injected the venom in you," I asked, approaching me from the lips of Martin lest he strove to say each word with a raised voice.

"Was... Chris. "When Martin revealed the truth, suddenly his eyes closed and his body relaxed in my lap.

No, he can't ...

I grabbed his wrist just to verify the heartbeats were still alive in the blood vessels.

The pulse was weak and slow, it seems that Martin had fainted with exhaustion and by the poison again.

Chris!

He injected the poison in his own brother, but how? Why?

"Why he did this to you? why! "I cried with despair undeniable when my eyes watched the depressed face of Martin.

In the distance, suddenly I heard rapid footsteps approaching quickly towards us.

They seemed to be a group of people, however, I could not see it, because the site is still a hideous darkness shrouded my vision, I could not see preventing an inch beyond my face.

"Come on! Walk! If you stop walking ... you and your brother will die! "

"Thomas! Stop! I will not obey you! "

A voice stern and uncompromising Miscreant ordered first with fury, while another voice, also very similar to Martin replied fearfully, but refusing to meet the requirements of another man.

"Chris?" I screamed looking at nothing, but realizing that someone was nearby.

"Angela! It's me! "Chris replied amid the gloom, however, soon after his response, I heard a moan coming from extremely strong his own voice.

Someone had given him a blow, I assumed it when Thomas exclaimed with leadership.

"I told you to not challenge me! Damn Kratt! "

I desperately feared for the life of Chris, who was in the hands of the man who caused me more disgust and aversion.

"Great, what will I do with two Kratts fainted?" Another male voice complained with presumption and debauchery.

It was a irony voice that I had heard somewhere, coming from a man who had the surname Varmitech, but I do not remember the exact name.

Suddenly, the silhouette of the body of Thomas appeared through the moonlight illuminated the center of the cemetery.

That was the worst moment of my life, seeing him alive again apparently to destroy my life and who were willing to commit themselves to save me.

It was astonishing, as he had not changed at all since the last time I saw him.

Thomas Barclay still wore the uniform of the business firm where we worked when all happened in the parking lot.

The diabolically cruel face, blue eyes like the ocean able to drag myself to the deep waters of a flood, the skin white as marble, cold as ice, dark hair and well cut, impeccably white dress shirt with a black tie fit perfectly with the collar, the dark blue jacket resembled thickness as the formal pants with good creased and fully sized malignant.

This was Thomas Barclay, the frivolous killer who had tried to kill me sickly, even claiming that he loved me.

* * *

_**Please, Review! Tell me what you think. :) **_

_**I know that'm doing very suspense, but this is my way to write. XD**_

_**I love to describe the scene, and say everything that happens in mysterious ways, so I ask, have patience with me! XD**_

_**I thank all who are reading my stories!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**SakuraKamada**_


	7. Suffering

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello guys! After a long time, I'm writing the new chapter!**_  
_**Sorry for the delay in posting it, (I know have people who were desperate to read it), but I'm too busy in law college as you know, and I'm in exam week semester, or just dedicate my time for study and review materials to get a good grade on the exam.**_

_**But now with the holiday and free time, I could finally write the new chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs, and leave your opinions in Review!**_

_**Sakura Kamada.**_

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V**_

At that moment I was almost immobilized by the look of the man, the only bond that differed Thomas from his past was a gun he had in his hands replacing the lantern which he always carried in his belt.

And worse, the gun was pointed at the head of Chris, while another man, with black hair and pale skin, almost invisible from the light, dragging the body of young Kratt by holding the chest and shoulders.

"Angela ... is so ... fascinating to see you again! "evil blue eyes of Thomas sparkled with apparently love crazy and sick when he saw me tremble with fear.

"Sorry I can't say the same. You know damn well what I feel for you. "I answer emphatically and cold, giving no chance for Thomas dodge up with a false and foolish love.

"You still stubborn as ever! This way you will not win the war Angela! "Thomas gave a sign with his hands, severely ordering the other man carry Chris close to me.

"This need not be so! This is not a war Thomas! I never meant to hurt you! Why do you make me suffer in this way? "I ask, fighting to tears stay exactly where it were. Into my eyes.

"Because do you not love me! And so I can feel some pleasure in life without your love, the only thing I have left and see your suffering! "Thomas shouted with intransigence, his voice scratching the vocal chords of the throat while the cold wind penetrated his lips perverse.

"I can't love someone who does not know love, that does not respect my feelings, I ... I can't! Understand that! "I yell back the answer, until the footsteps of

Thomas started walking toward me as if he were apparently furious with my argument.

When I saw him walking towards me, I felt a deep desire to run, to flee, to fade away immediately.

I know he will hurt me, his body and his face is like a cold and wild animal, able to hunt its prey so cruel and violent, merciless to see me die.

* * *

His body was close to mine now, almost touchable.

His face caused me infinite disgust and his strong bloody perfume did everything in my stomach turn with the same feeling of revulsion and fear.

"I love you so much ... you ... is ... mine! "every period of silence and hesitation he said between one word and another, I felt those long cold hands and rub my neck and my waist as if Thomas was trying to seduce me and impress me.

Impossible.

"You ... cause me ... repugnance "I said approaching me to his ear, trying not to feel that strong perfume that left me totally paralyzed with horror.  
Suddenly, he pulled away from me with frightening speed, as if my words were hurting him more than an open sore and painful on his skin.

"Damn!" He shouted with superiority and suddenly I felt my face burn in flames unbearable after the heavy breathing of Thomas and the impact of a slap hit my face, specifically in my nose.

I put my hand over my face, where Thomas had beaten me.

There was blood in my fingers, certainly my nose was broken with the violence of the shock.

Thomas watched me with hatred, but to see my exposed wound, he immediately seemed to worry about what I felt.

"Did I hurt you? My love ... I'm sorry, please! "he approached me again, but I retreated quickly, preventing him to walk a step to reach me.

"Stay ... away from ... me! "I demanded through gritted teeth and pushing Thomas away from my body.

I felt my anger and my fury grew with every minute inside my soul.

I can't stand to see him, touch him, feel him, breathe him and stay in the same place where he is.

He is everything that is wrong and bad with me, he is the cold that freezes my blood, the fire that burns my hope, the water that suffocates me, that makes my body overflowing into hell, and death of myself, that crushes my soul destroying my existence.

"Zach!" Suddenly I hear a terrifying scream behind me.

It was Martin, he was awake!

"You're an idiot boy blue! your brother poisoned you and you still want to protect him! "The pale man and unknown, now called Zach, laughed to see Martin hugging his younger brother, who was still unconscious.

"I. .. I know it was not him! "Martin demanded, but his voice was too weak to argue with someone practically healthy like Zach.

"Chris injected the syringe in you! How can you deny? "Zach insisted, crouching beside brothers.

"You ... forced him to do this! "Martin breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath to answer the taunts of Zach.

Zach Varmitech shut up in an awkward silence. Martin smiled serenely when he realized that all he had deduced was true.

Chris never kill his brother, Zach tricked him!

"What ... what's happening? "suddenly helpless voice of Chris emerged on site almost dark and quiet.

"My brother!" The joyous spirit and infectious smile of Martin returned to his face pale by the action of the poison in his body.

Martin was not thinking of his own health, he was more concerned with the life of Chris, who could also be in play.

"I ... did not want to do this ... "Chris begged, grabbing the shirt of Martin as if deeply regretting his misfortune.

"If I die ... no matter Christopher... I want you to ... stay alive. "Martin said with difficulty, staggered hid body and feeling that he was unable to maintain strong and even while sitting with his younger brother in leaning on his chest.

Chris wanted to believe that his older brother was okay, but ... He understood everything that was going from bad to worse.

Martin almost never called his brother by his full name, this only happened when he was very upset and shocked by the attitude and conduct of Chris.

"Zach ... hypnotized me with a substance that controlled my mind! I not wanted do it, but want do it at the same time, and as I realized ... I had already hit you! "Chris tried to explain, but Martin was not willing to hear excuses or pleas for forgiveness.

"I said, it does not matter!" Martin said with a serious voice.

He wanted to forgive Chris, however, every moment he felt his blood burning in his veins, his head throbbing stabbing pain, his skin shiver with cold terrifying high fever, and his heart beat every 2 minutes, as he had told me, I think he remembered the moment when Chris injected the syringe into his arm that Zach had ordered.

"I know it matters! I know it was my fault! "Chris pulled away from Martin.

"Chris... I" Martin tried to explain.

"I thought you were able to forgive me!" Chris yelled with his brother.

"I forgive you Chris!" Martin began to moan wwith more intense, contorting his body and slapping his hands against plaque tombstone beside him, punching it as if with an unending pain.

"I feel my whole body burning! My blood electrify the nerves of my brain with a terrible pain! "Martin gritted teeth, but I could not tell if it was because of the cold, or the immense agony he felt at the time.

Chris did not answer, just ran into the side of Martin, he kept trying to avoid shocking of his body against the floor hard and rough that could hurt his brother's back.

I tried to run close to the brothers to help them, but Thomas grabbed my arm preventing me away from him.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked boldly and domination, as he had some power over my decision.

"Let me go!" I demanded, moving my arm in the air trying to get rid of the overly crazy strength he had placed in me.

"You can't fight me! And if you try ... you willsee who will die ... ". Thomas grabbed my neck from behind, touching my body on his chest and avoiding what I tried to escape.

"No ... you can't ... "I desperately feared when I saw that he was pointing the gun at Chris's chest and Martin's forehead, who was on the lap of his younger brother.

"I just can't, as I will!"

"Are you crazy? What did we match? "Zach approached us, but there was only one person that I could give some attention focused.

It was to the shouting of Martin, who was still suffering the burning pain that burned his body.

"I do not need you anymore Varmitech! You just served me to I could lay my plan working! "Thomas laughed to win, and I felt the miraculously air missing in my lungs every tightening unnoticed that he conceived, blocking the passage of oxygen in my throat.

"What do you mean? you ... used me all this time? "Zach confronted watching Barclay with an undeniable hatred.

"If this is how you prefer to call ... yes ... I used you, I tricked you! "Thomas continued celebrating his victory against Zach, but as said a familiar old sentence:

" who laughs last, laughs best."

I felt that Thomas would not be victorious for long time.

Zach was furious at being left behind.

"You'll be sorry to have betrayed me! You will pay me for it! "Suddenly Zach ran toward us, and the only thing I could do was prepare my body, my mind and my strength for another fight that was to come.

* * *

The first impact of the hands of Zach was the Thomas's face with a punch almost confident.

I felt cold hands of the killer loose my neck and my waist, allowing me to be free from his clutches, however, I had to take this moment to help the brothers to escape from here, and save Martin, before the poison .. . Destroy his blood and his heart completely.

I ran to help Chris and Martin, while Zach still trying to attack Barclay violently, in order to avenge the useless and futile partnership that both made to see me die.

"How is he?" I asked Chris, who was trying to calm the endless pains that his older brother was feeling.

"He is very ill, we have to take him to hospital urgently!" Chris was afraid to see the countenance pale, sickly and mortal of Martin.

Everyone who stopped to see him would notice he was very ill, almost dying.

"No ... I will not take long time! I. .. I can't take it anymore! "Martin moaned desperately, and I was sure he was in pain.

"You can! We'll save you! "I tried to transmit force to Martin fill the gap of hopelessness that had dominated his soul so decided.

When Chris and I were going to carry Martin to get out of the cemetery, I felt something hit my arm deeply, causing Martin to fall on the floor and scream with terrible agony.

I began to moan with dread restrained, until I realized that my arm ... was bleeding profusely.

"Shoot ..." I figured, when I felt that something solid had penetrated on my skin.

Later I could see ... Zach and Thomas fighting for the gun possession as if it made of gold, or had some economic power.

The gun was not worth any money, but got the devastating power of ending a life forever.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V.**_

I tried to hold Martin preventing him back to writhe in pain or hurt himself to shock his body into the ground dense and disproportionate.

"Angela" I shouted, needing some assistance ... However, she quickly knelt, holding her arm in desperation, as if regretting something sudden.

What would have happened to her? I could not understand.

The only thing I was sure of, is that this time, I had success in helping my brother to rise.

Martin managed to remain standing, however, something had slipped from his hands.

"A note?" The paper texture, the size and style of elegant letter writing, I could finish.

It was the note from Martin.

"NO!" Suddenly heard a terrifying scream of Angela.

My eyes looked at her face, though she was not watching me.

She was staring at the horizon, right in front of me.

"Nobody ever fool me! I won in the past, won now, and always will win! " in front of me, I watched the scene that passed before me like a movie.

Zach cornered Thomas, and managed to hit him with a very strong impact on the head, getting possession of the gun and push the unconscious man away from him.

"Now ... I will revolve my life! "Zach Varmitech smiled smugly, however, the distance between him and me, I could not see very well what he was planning. I could only hear his voice echoing around me, with the local comprehensive, yet quiet, with no one to stop an action.

"MARTIN! BE CAREFUL! " I heard another scream of Angela, however, the only thing I noticed was that my brother was collapsing again.

He would faint, and I ... I put myself in front of him to prevent him from getting hurt.

"Goodbye Kratt Brothers! The world is only mine now! "Zach laughed so scary, so I grant full attention on the gun he was targeting toward me, and especially to my brother.

"NO, MARTIN" I hugged Martin decidedly, until I felt ... A profound and unbearably destroyer hit my chest with only one object.

A bullet.

"CHRIS!"

Since then, I do not know who yelled, much less who lamented, celebrated or feared for my life ... All I knew was that ... I was at peace.

I had given my life for the integrity of my dear brother.

Martin did not deserve to suffer more ... So ... The pain shot should be mine.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Let me know your opinion and criticism!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	8. Attempted Rescue

_**Hello guys! **_

_**Sorry for the long time without news, but my law school is becoming increasingly difficult, and I have to devote more time to studies to do well at the end of the semester.**_  
_**Finally, here's the new chapter!**_  
_**I know some people hated that I has delayed so long to post it (I saw it in the comments and thank you for this), but I hope you understand.**_  
_**I never give up writing a story, I'm just busy.**_  
_**This story will continue until (completed).**_  
_**I will not quit writing it.**_

_**well, hope you like this new chapter, I'll finish writing the story in the 10 Chapter, therefore, I ask that wait for me. XD**_  
_**I'll finish it.**_

_**Hugs to everyone!**_

_**Keila Kamada.**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

When the revolver bullet of Zach hit the heart of Chris with infallible target, I felt that the bullet had gone through my life too.

I grabbed Chris before he hit the ground, but the only thing I could see was blood coming down his green shirt, and soaking in the wound site.

"ANGELA" I screamed for help. My body trembled as never, and my blood clamored for water, something cold that could stop those poisonous flames inside me.

I felt that I'm going to faint, but I can't, I need to save Chris!

"Oh my God!" Angela crawled to my side, holding her arm that had also been hit by a bullet.

"He died! he's cold! He's not breathing! He did not listen to me" I yelled with a desperation incalculable.

I was crying like a child, trembling with fear impossible to control.

I can't support the thought of losing him! My brother! The only person I have always near me!

No, he can't go!

I should go first! I'm the older brother, I should have stopped it!

Chris is so young, have so much to live ...

Why God?!

"Martin ..." Angela started, but it was hard to hear with the suffering of my tears when streamed down my face as if clawing my eyes.

The pain was immense, larger than the world I brought back.

"What? Will you try to console me? Give up Angela, I already feel guilty "I demanded, hugging my brother, even though he could not feel the warmth of my affection.

"No! We need to get out of here! Zach can try another plan, and I know, Tom will also awaken soon! "Angela whispered, realizing that Zach approached us slowly.

"Angela, I do not care about dying! If Zach shoot me, maybe I'm happier than I was during the last hours. "I replied, realizing a figure just above my body.

"So ... I will place your order, Blue Boy ! "Zach said victorious, pointing the gun at my head this time.

"Zach ... no! " Angela tried to stop with words beg, but obviously regret would not work with Zach.

He was always ruthless, and will not be a plea for mercy that will touch his heart cold.

"Shut up! If these brothers insignificant failed to stop me, will not be a woman who will stop me from over the world! "Zach laughed, unlocking another bullet gun, ready to kill me.

The argument frivolous and arrogant of him was what I had imagined from the beginning before he told me.

Zach never gave up easily than he wanted, and now he had me as one of the most hated enemies kneeling to die, he would not miss the chance to do it this time forever.

"Okay boy, drop the gun and put your hands up!" Another man shouted after me toward Zach, and I turned to look at Angela to tell me what was happening.

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V**_

Martin watched me with a question mark, as if to ask me what was happening on behind him.

"Police." I whispered, and Martin's eyes widened.

"Do not you hear me? Drop the gun! "The officer demanded again, with the official state gun pointed at Zach's neck, but Zach was not willing to obey any order, much less than the other guy, that although to be a cop, appeared to have the same age of Varmitech.

"You better get away, I'll kill him!" Zach threatened.

"You are not able to discuss or choose boy! Come on! Lie on the ground and give me your gun! It is an order of justice! "The cop tried to argue, however, I do not believe that simple words of one official, would be able to stop Zach.

The silence occupied the site, and this was the right moment to act.

The policeman grabbed Zach, and with a strong kick on his knees, the officer completely dominated the boy, pulling the gun from his hands, and throwing him on the floor with enviable ability.

"You go to the police station! You have the right to remain silent, and the right to hire a lawyer. "The policeman put handcuffs on Zach, and picked up his gun, putting it in a folder for criminal investigation.

"Official ... we need help! "I cried, noting that Martin was about to faint.

"The ambulance is on the way, I got the call at the station, a girl who went by here, heard screams and saw a car parked outside the site, and how no one ever visits this cemetery, even at night Christmas, I decided to find out. "the policeman explained, approaching the brothers and me.

"That boy, Zach, shot against these two men," I said pointing to Martin and Chris, who was unconscious at the time. "one put himself in front of the other to protect, and he was wounded." I continued, and police watched Chris and Martin carefully.

"You know the injured man?" The officer put his hand on the shoulder of Martin, asking him, however, Martin showed no reaction.

"Boy?" The policeman asked more demanding.

"Martin?" I also found strange that he was not listening to anything around him.

When I would lay my hands on the face of Martin to see his physiognomy, he suddenly fainted, remaining motionless beside his younger brother.

"NO! NOT THAT! "I was stunned, bewildered in horror, when considering the idea that ... Martin also could have ... Died.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Let me know your opinion and criticism!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	9. Night of Bad Luck

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**As I've said, I will never give up on a story.**_  
_**As always, I was busy with college, the works and proofs were driving me crazy, but now I'm free.**_  
_**I only have a few classes and I'll be on vacation!**_  
_** I'm enjoying the free time to draw and write.**_  
_**This is chapter 9, I can confidently say: that it is the penultimate chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_  
_**And I thank everyone who read and commented it!**_  
_**Thank you guys, you're great!**_

_**Hugs.**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**Night of Bad Luck.**_

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V.**_

The officer walked over to me, kneeling down to check the situation of the brothers.

Martin fainted for two minutes, and Chris, for almost half an hour.

-You know nursing? - I ask breathlessly.

-I know the basics needed for forensic police. - The officer responds, holding Martin's wrist to check the level of heartbeats per minute.

A disturbing silence dominated the scene, leaving me with the impression of being deaf.

-And so? Is he okay? - I interjected quickly, even fearing that the answer could be bad.

-Sorry, but ... This man ... - The policeman talks to a thriller that does not please me.

- What? What Martin has! - I screamed, demanding a valid response and without abbreviations.

-He went into shock, is in a coma.-

Certainly for that cop, the situation of the brothers was just another police case diary.

But for me, this is a story of terror, chaos, despair that corrodes my heart, leaving me totally weak and vulnerable.

-Hospital, we have to take them to the hospital! - I demanded, trying to lift my body off the ground.

The desire to be strong and pretend that my health was perfect, collapsed as if they had never been considered before.

-Girl, calm down, you took a shot in the arm, any sudden movement is fatal in this situation. - The cop grabbed me before I fell violently in wet mud and apparently rotten.

Dizziness vaguely rested my body.

I'm not strong like before, I can't fight any more, except against the bullet lodged in my arm, leading me to death with every new drop of blood that drenched my clothes.

* * *

_**Thomas P.O.V.**_

After minutes of darkness that shrouded my vision and my soul, I finally had the strength to open my eyes and wake up.

The impulse of revenge for contempt of Angela and Zach's betrayal against me, seemed to feed my desire to follow the plan with greater determination and strength before.

I'm determined to get the love of Angela, whatever the cost, and if necessary kill someone to have it, would not be the first time, much less the last.

"We have to take them to the hospital!" Suddenly, I heard a female voice that I recognized immediately.

A voice irresistible, seductive, attractive, which drove me crazy, dominating my instincts.

It was the voice of Angela.

"I think we will get time." One man said, alarming me and making my mind ponder:

"Who is this man standing next to Angela?"

Whoever he is, it will turn away now, if he want to stay alive.

"Please, officer! Help me! "Angela begged again, and it made me remember that night, I busted in the parking lot at the firm where we worked.

The man was a cop! And he could get Angela away from me! I can't afford!

I got up carefully so Angela and the police did not realize my presence, both are in front of me, and the shadows of the tombs and mausoleums are the only way that I have to hide and surprise them.

With the body bent down, slowly walked closer to my love and damn man near her. On the ground moist and odorous remains on, near a gravestone described as "Nelson Santtini" grabbed a log recorded thick on the ground, and I continued my goal to recover and Angela have her in my arms.

I'll do anything to have her with me.

To touch her blond hair fragrant.

To kiss her lips red and burning.

And especially to feel she warming my skin, body heat that only I can provide to her.

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V**_

I do not understand how a person can lose hope so concrete.

Had chance to save the brothers, I felt that, however the police insisted that time was the enemy weakened.

-What is this time? Where is the ambulance that you said you called? - I started to change me, and raise the level of my voice.

-Is on the way! - He replied neutrally.

- That endless way! 're here 40 minutes and no sign of rescue! -

-Lady, making scandal will not solve the problem. - The police confronted me.

-May not resolve, but will make you move and accomplish your work! - I yelled, pushing him against the ground.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise and dry, as if a log was being broken to the coup.

I was right.

The body of the policeman fell in black mud that softened the impact.

-No ... - I whispered, my lips parted in disbelief when I saw the face of evil Thomas Barclay.

Was the same icy eyes, which despite being blue, burned hotly as the flames of hell itself.

-Well Angela ... Now you're just mine.-Thomas gave me a tight smile, a frown on behavior victorious.

- Never, I will never be yours! - I yelled, disgusted to see him, however, my conduct acted cowardly against my inner motivations.

I wanted to be strong, but I was totally dominated by him, by his presence.

He was the only person I feared, I felt complete disgust and revulsion.

He made me weak, and I had to regain strength from an unknown place to get beat him.

-You told me this several times, and I never believed. - Thomas smiled, dragging the body of the police away from me as he was a heavy object and any.

-You should believe now. - I growled, and his eyes strafed me wryly.

-What you will do to me? This weak, hurt, and cravenly surrendered! - He raises his voice every new word exhaled from his lips.

- Barclay, shut up! - I put hands on ears, avoiding hear him.

He breathed deeply and narrowed his eyes, biting his lower lip with a malevolent tune.

Thomas wanted to hurt me, but I felt that he first tried to be a gentleman, and then to hurt me.

-Do not talk that way to me darling... I can love you, hug you, protect you ... - Thomas began, moving closer to my face.

-I do not need your protection, get away from me! - I demanded, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him away from my body.

Right now, my arm hurt by the impact of the shot throbbed heavily in a stream of unbearable pain.

To tell the truth, I could not stand any more.

Neither pain, exhaustion, weakness, and by far the domain of Thomas Barclay on me.

- Now you gotta let me angry! - He problematized between clenched teeth.

I remained silent and motionless, for when he gets mad, I should fear for my life.

- What? Not going to answer me? - he said with some innuendo.

- What shall I say? - My voice failed consecutively confused, and my body shuddered with terror around me, which allowed

Barclay enjoyed my defeat.

-Who are these guys? - In perspective high above my body, Thomas pointed to Chris and Martin, who were unconscious, visibly pale.

-No, please do not do anything with them! - Tears of sorrow flowed over my face, however, it had no value before the evil of him.

-Why? they are special to you? you'll feel bad if I hurt them? - he laughed, which further increased my anguish and my fear.

- They are my friends ... - I started, he interfered.

- Prove what you say! -

- My word is enough! - I screamed until my throat felt scratch.

- Well, if they are important to you ... it is indifferent to me. - he said with a smile provocatively winner.

- Idiot - I growled of hatred, and his smile turned serious and gloomy.

Suddenly, Thomas approached me with frightening speed and grabbed me aggressively.

- Let me go! you disgust me! gives me chills! - I tried to rid my body, debating me, trying to release me from prison he imposed on me.

-I hope that these chills are in love with me. - He smirked, grabbing me with more intensity.

-Never! The chills that I feel are horror! You are ... Despicable! - I screamed, putting energy in my hands.

I hit his face, slapped Thomas to forced his body leaned to the side because the impact.

A silence held the breeze that passed in the atmosphere freezing my skin, only this time my breathing was out of sync, I feared that my aggression could generate another, and he can revenged that I do.

His body stiffened and I retreated two steps preventing him approached.

-How dare you hit me? - He began, frowning demonic.

-I want to prove that I am not any woman! With me you will not play Barclay! - I yelled, pointing to his face and threatening him.

I was in a rage absolutely insatiable.

-You are mine, and I'll play with you the way I want! - He ran up to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

-Me loose! What do you think you're doing? -

- I'm Playing with you! - Thomas continued.

- Thomas, I ... - I would get to face him, but he interfered.

-You can't be brave all the time Angela, I know you're scared of me now, especially because of it ... - He put his hand on hip, holding a something dark and bright as silver.

It was another gun.

My instinct of courage collapsed completely when I saw that tool to kill me with a single shot.

-And now? Why you silent? - Thomas smiled.

-You are a cynical bastard! - I insisted, fury growing inside me every moment.

-Are you scared now? - He challenged.

-No! Why should I be? -

-You know what I can do with that gun? -

-Shoot in my chest? - I gave a debauchery smile.

-I'm not an idiot for doing this! But ... I have a better idea ... - Thomas said seriously, but then squandered a laugh while watching victorious and Chris Martin even fainted.

-No... - I felt my bone structure is out of adjustment by fear.

-Everything depends on you ... - He said naturally.

-Me? - I was scattered in thoughts.

-Do not play the fool! You know very well what I am proposing! - He yelled and I shivered.

-What you want from me? - I insisted.

-Come with me, you will discover. - He kept pulling me by the arm.

-No! I can't leave them here! - I tried to run for the brothers, but Thomas stopped me.

-Someone will save them, but you come with me! - Barclay said with a growl.

Everything went on in the same time slow and despair.

I wanted to stand beside Chris and Martin to save them and wait for the ambulance to arrive to help them.

Thomas pulled me tightly by the arm as we walked to the exit of the cemetery.

I was screaming in tears, begging him to let me free, but obviously it was too much to ask.

Thomas Barclay was not willing to lose me, much less if it happened because of the Kratt brothers, the hospital or the police if they came to arrest him for a crime.

-Get in the car - he ordered.

-You can't be serious ... - I was thoughtful again.

-Why? - He walked to the other side of the vehicle, asking the key with this long finger gestures.

-You will leave two men injured in this abandoned cemetery? And if the ambulance does not arrive? And if they die? - I portrayed with anguish.

- I'll just sorry baby. - He said calmly.

-How can you be so cruel? -

-Enough of this! Stop! They are nothing yours! They are your family? No! So get in the car Angela! - Thomas ordered, forcing me to enter the vehicle on the passenger seat, beside him.

I did exactly what he asked for, it was disgusting, but I could not risk that Thomas can returned to the cemetery and fired some more shooting against someone.

The ambulance was coming, this was the only hope of saved brothers now.

I was also injured, but it did not matter much as knowing that a sociopathic killer was planning strategies to kill me.

The car doors were closed and only my breathing was uncontrolled emerging onsite stuffy and dark.

Barclay put the key from the ignition and turned it making the car engine running at full power.

-Where are we going? - I dared to ask.

-Into the unknown. - He laughed like it was so funny.

-I'm serious! - I demanded.

-Angela, does not matter, I know what's best for both of us. - Thomas sighed with falsehood.

-You know nothing! - I challenged with discomfort.

-Angela, shut up! I'm getting tired of it! -

-Tired, because you knowing that everything I'm saying is true! - My voice was altered every challenge.

Barclay simply snorted of revolt.

-The truth is that I have a gun, and I can hurt you a lot with it! - He tried to intimidate me.

-Then do it instead of talking! - I shouted rudely, and he stopped the car to a sudden stop.

Thomas approached me and grabbed my chin, tightening my jaw with excessive violence.

-I am not to be trifled now Angela! -

-Don't tell me ... Why? You are not the kind of guy who likes to play? - I mocked knowing that risked life, but it actually did not care me anymore.

If I die ... Happened.

I do not consider my life something important to protect.

Since I met Thomas Barclay, I've been living in hell, and I do not believe that hell in the world of the dead is more terrifying than the demon that is torturing me now.

-You got me angry Angela. How can you be so ... Traitor - he said jealous sick, behaving as if he was my boyfriend for a long time, a fact that can never happen.

He can never be my love.

Barclay is unworthy to have a good feeling that came from my heart.

-Do not you dare talk like you're my boyfriend. You. .. It is a monster! An idiot - I yelled, sawing my fists to give him a punch this time.

Before I could hit him with my hands, he pulled the gun from his waist, pointing it at my face.

I felt a shiver electric petrify my body.

My hands weakened.

I was defeated.

* * *

_**Please review friends! :D**_


	10. A real Nightmare (part 1)

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello Guys!**_  
_**Last night, I was inspired to write this.**_  
_**Well, maybe I have not written so much, but I have detailed, is something I love to do in writing.**_  
_**I decided to stop at the crucial moment, and divide the final chapter into two parts.**_  
_**I promise to post the last part of this weekend.**_  
_**And I would like to thank all the people who had the patience to read it, and expect that i post each chapter.**_  
_**Thank you!**_  
_**You are cool guys!**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**A real Nightmare. (part 1)**_

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V.**_

My body froze until I remembered that I was there to die, sooner or later.

I'm not afraid of death.

I'm afraid of the pain, suffering, injury I might have to get to it.

I know that Thomas will not kill me so quickly.

He likes to see me suffer, to witness my pain, to enjoy my every moan while I was dying ...

He is pathetic, crazy.

"You talking about death Angela, what happened? Bit your tongue?" He smiles calmly, as if aiming a gun at a person was a natural thing he could have done before.

I do not want to say anything to him.

Every word I said to confront him seemed to hesitate in time, and I can't bear to stand beside him.

"Anyway, you're much more attractive if you keep quiet ..." he says, staring at me with looks inappropriate and causing me nausea.

Suddenly, I look for something in my pocket that could serve to ... Push him away from me.

Mobile? No, I can't use it to connect.

Scarf? That would only serve if to wipe away my tears of blood.

Pen...

Pen, yeah, that will serve me.

* * *

_**Thomas P.O.V**_

I assume now, I can taste the presence of Angela and admire her as she was afraid of me.

She would be silly to face me, considering I can kill her with one shot gun.

Obviously, she was not watching me with a look as happy I expected, but she was here, in front of me, and that was all I needed.

I inched closer to her, and held her delicate chin as if she were a porcelain doll, fragile, sensitive ... Only mine.

I was ready to kiss her ... The moment I always wished.

Suddenly, I heard a groan of annoyance.

At the time, I could not tell if it was Angela or mine, but the only thing I feel now is a sharp pain and burning in the chest.

That pain frightening me away from Angela immediately, and she gave me a sarcastic smile, winner.

I can't breathe normally, something pierced my chest deeply.

I ran my hands before the pain grew in my chest, until I touched something upright, metallic, spiked me.

The blood soaked my hands in abundance, and I could not believe that Angela had the guts to spill it.

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V.**_

Complete in success.

Thomas watched me with disbelief and now, surely the game had changed score.

I was winning.

Barclay was a failure.

At this point, I unlocked the door of the car and opened it urgently fast.

I have no time to lose.

He was wounded, and it is necessary to take advantage of this occasion.

"You .. will not escape of me!" I looked back as I ran out of the car and the first reaction was Thomas remove the pen from where I had drilled him.

He moaned constantly for pain, however, the earlier action frustrated me.

I sincerely... Wished he was dead with the pen in his heart.

Not is a beautiful feeling, but... no matter.

He needs to die.

Just so I am happy.

I ran as fast as I could away from that infernal car and might be a situation where I faced an adrenaline more in my real life at risk.

I do not know how or when it happened, but I was close from my apartment.

I was saved! If I could go through the dark alley, walking to get there.

My breathing became overloaded, and the wind moved my hair with a violent gust of chill.

I walked slowly through the gap in the alley, fearing that my life could end with the arrival of a ruthless villain of the night.

But ... Strange that everything was so quiet.

All I could hear was the pace of my shoes wet by water puddles, and my respiration uncompromising while a small mist was forming on my breath cowardly and cold.

Everything was too silence ... And that caused me suspiciously.

* * *

_**Thomas P.O.V**_

I wet a handkerchief with ether again, and I was armed to recover Angela definitely.

She wanted to kill me ... And that I will not forgive easily.

I walk down the alley grim holding the handkerchief soaked and trying to control the grunts of pain and anger I awoke against Angela.

Woman so ungrateful.

Woman so attractive.

I want her!

Even if she does everything to keep me away from her body ...

I'll get her! By Good or by Evil.

Pondering, I do not turn to the "good" to get what I want, considering "good" is just good for nothing!

Evil is more pleasurable, exciting, frivolous and so I'll get Angela to be mine.

Search and watch where she lives was really helpful, and I found the shortcut to achieve her more rapidly into the alley.

I know she is here, I can feel the fear, the horror her consternation blooming against me inside her soul.

She is close ... And I'll be ready to welcome her with open arms when she collapsed with fainting than I planned so fervently.

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V.**_

I walk right, but secluded and hesitate.

Nothing there appealed to me, and worse, someone seemed to be watching me, I feel monitored.

I look everywhere to find only the shadows of the night through the walls of the alley.

My body trembles and I shot a sigh exhausted and tedious.

Suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind, wrapping my waist and pinning my neck.

It was him! Barclay!

Man cruel and disgraced!

A fight of my body against him began.

I tried to get out of prison, but he was strong though.

"You think you can get rid of me as easily as if I were a recycling bin? Now you will realize how you are mistaken Angela!" He yelled with a fury undisputed, running his hands up to my face and covering my breath weakened with a handkerchief soaked ... Ether.

The smell was ... Horrible, apparently strong, which caused me dizzy and drowsy immediate.

I do not know if I continue fighting him, I'm too fragile to think about it or do it.

Slowly my body softened with weakness unimaginable, my breath gave it, with binding force that Thomas laid me so aggressively.

My eyes closed, and I collapsed in a place that would never be the last, even if there was favorite local choice for fainting.

In the arms of Barclay.

I was again dominated by him.

And I know this time... I will not stay alive.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	11. A real Nightmare (End)

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello guys.**_  
_**Well, I finally, finish this story.**_  
_**Okay, at first, I know I gave a scare at all, but I would never be able to kill someone that way so ruthless.**_  
_**I believe that writers should write everything, and I will follow this thought, even though my stories is not my real "self."**_  
_**Each story has a little of me, but not everything about me.**_  
_**Anyway, This story evolved my writing.**_  
_**When I write something, and thoroughly enjoy it around something positive in the my life.**_  
_**We are all a little "Angela" and a little "Thomas" what should be done is control our feelings.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story, and I thank the readers for your patience and understanding.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**A real Nightmare (End).**_

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V**_

It was unbelievable and disgusting the way so cowardly that Thomas Barclay dominated a woman.

He was not the man that one day I would love his caresses, say beautiful words in my ear or hug me so I did not feel

alone.

On the contrary.

He was able to torment me, assaulting and insulting if I did not act the way he ponder be more convenient.

He did not love me as a woman.

Barclay wanted me as a slave who could satisfy him somehow.

Thomas was disgusting, and I hated having him near me.

Slowly, amid the daydream of my mind and my instincts fragile, I got opened my eyes.

I assume that I am no longer in the dark alley where I fainted, considering this current location, seemed to be my apartment.

The burgundy walls seemed very familiar as well comfortable bed where I was lying.

The table next to the headboard with the notebook, lamp, books and phone up its support, everything was in its proper place.

Anything, but no a picture with John and I on summer vacation last year.

"It's a waste you remain unconscious for so long time... I had a lot to do with you ... " Thomas says, walking up to me with a picture of my boyfriend in his hands.

I had many questions in mind, but the one really haunted me was seemingly impossible to answer.

Why does not he leave me alone?

Why it does not allow me to be happy?

What kind of love is this he says he feels for me and at the same time makes victorious with my defeat and suffering?

Thomas needed to be admitted to a hospice, prison officer would be little to him.

"I already have a boyfriend and only he can have me whenever he wants." I said, arguing about the pluralistic sense of the word "sex".

John was the one who had my body, my heart and my love, I would never trade him for a madman and murderer as Barclay.

"This idiot is your boyfriend?" Thomas asks with a tone of anger, observing the photo.

"Yes! And I love him more than my life miserable "I confirm what he wants to hear.

Thomas snorted, running his hands through his hair black and walking from one side to the other of the room like a caged animal.

"Are you kidding me?" He tried to smile, even though it was in flames of jealousy.

"No!" I shouted.

"I... always knew you had a lover more ... " he spoke to himself.

"John is not my lover! He is my complete boyfriend !" I whisper contesting Barclay in disgust.

How can he think I am a woman... So low?

John is the man of my life, and I do not need to feel happy with other lovers.

"I'm your boyfriend!" He imposed the words, behaving like a child without a toy.

"John asked me to marry him on the day he took this photo ... And I accepted the request... He's wonderful!" Naturally I say, remembering the day that John knelt in the shallow waters of the beach shore to ask me to be his eternal wife.

That was the only day Thomas evaporated from my mind as if he had never existed.

Someone in the world loved me without truly want to see me suffer.

And that person was just John.

Suddenly, Thomas approached me with the speed of a beast, grabbing my neck and trying no to keep me breathing.

At the beginning of the violence I could tolerate.

After... I really felt the need of oxygen immediately.

"This man never will take my place! I am your life, your hell, your pain, and you'll have to kill me to get rid of me!

"Barclay demand, further squeezing my neck and jaw.

"That's impossible! You're dead! " I cried desperately feeling that my lungs were really fading without the air to help me.

"I'm alive! And believe it or not, you are mine now Angela Bridges!" Thomas chuckled, caressing my skin as strangled me slowly.

In this way it was Thomas Barclay.

Violence, caresses, blood.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

After my brother and I spent Christmas Eve at home, we decided that there was still time to buy some gifts year-end for our parents.

Chris wanted to buy a cookbook for Mom.

And I, new set of formal clothes for daddy.

Okay, maybe all these gifts was something childish, but the fact is our parents still receive us at home as if we had never grown.

Suddenly, I feel something in my pocket vibrate.

Obviously it was the phone.

I hate when its plays on special occasions, so I disabled the music so that there were no reasons to despair on Christmas Eve.

I removed the phone from my pocket and began to speak, Chris was on my side, surely focused on his decision to gift.

"Hello?"

"Martin? Are you? Here is John!"

John, my best friend and boyfriend of Angela.

With the momentum of the conversation, I realized if I was asking if he would be well it was request too much.

He was not well, so I could hear the tone clearly desperate as which he spoke, telling me the facts without hesitation almost to breathe.

"Angela, she's with you or Chris?" John asks nervously.

"No, I'm with my brother and Angela certainly is in her apartment." I explain, but he keeps talking while in line.

"She's not answering her phone!" John yelled as if paying complaint to the police.

"I guess she did not want to leave her apartment John." I was speechless to comfort him.

"I know that, she sent me a message." John countered.

"So?" Which I asked why he cared.

"The fact is: She does not answer the phone, and it's driving me crazy and concern!" John exasperated again.

"Okay John, calm down, I'm here near the neighborhood where she lives and I promise to see how she is ..." I say, knowing Chris does not agree with the idea of leaving the year-end in shopping to tomorrow.

"You... do that? "John seemed calmer, at least he can breathe for the first time since he uttered the first word.

"Yes. I know your family is large, you are at the Christmas party and full of visitors at home, so I'll do this favor for you." I smiled, because for me it was always a joy to help someone in need.

"I... I do not know how to thank you! "John eased himself with a sigh.

"Do not worry, I return you when I find Angela."

"Thank you Martin, bye."

The connection turned off.

"Is it me or Angela disappeared?" Chris asks, watching me.

"Well, it seems so. John does not know where she is." I reply.

A long silence misrepresented the location.

"I need to go to her apartment, is the only favor I can do for John." I break the stillness, and Chris breathes deeply.

"Martin ... We need to buy gifts, and ... " Chris began his argument.

"Yes, I know, and I ask you to go alone..." I asked, he looked at me.

"What?" He welcomed.

"You heard me well." I grimaced friendly, after all, I knew Chris loved buying gifts without me, even more when it comes to a mom Kratt.

I always laughed of gifts he chose and sometimes we fought for it, however, today, I understand this will not happen.

My brother opened a huge smile, and waved me so ran toward the subway neighborhood.

The center was a bit far from the neighborhood of Angela, but certainly, I would take a few seconds to get there.

I'm in the neighborhood where she lives and the only thing needed to fulfill the promise is how Angela is.

* * *

I climbed the stairs of the building to get to the apartment of Angela.

I rang the bell and I'm waiting for the reception.

Silence within the site, no one stopped to answer the door and it makes me suspect, maybe she had decided to get rid of boredom and out of the apartment to breathe clean air appreciable.

I knocked on the door with my fists until the latch gave of my insistence.

The door opened, and I hesitated for a moment.

"Angela?" I call, crossing the border between the door and the room.

"Help! Please! I'm dying! "Suddenly, I heard Angela's voice coming from the room.

My heart was sank.

What would be so bad for her to scream like that?

She is dying?

God.

I ran toward the voice of Angela, and as I arrived, I noticed her cell phone on the table.

The phone was vibrating and moving smoothly pens on the table.

The number was restricted, unknown, there was no identification.

"Help!" I Hear the muffled cry from her again, and this time, I tried not to be distracted by trivialities.

When I entered the room... I saw a scene seemingly dark.

Angela was alone, lying on the bed while his body suffered strong convulsions.

Looking more closely, she seemed to be fighting a real person.

One person I could not see.

For me, Angela was alone and contrasted to not to choke on the convulsion.

"Angela ... Angela." I held her arms trying to get her to notice my presence.

As I approached, I noticed that Angela was so pale and cold as a corpse.

She really seemed to be on the verge of death, until ... Her eyes opened to observe my countenance evidently horrified.

* * *

_**Angela P.O.V.**_

Suddenly, without knowing the exact reason of the circumstances, I was calmer.

My vision is blurred, something covers, like a mist before the storm approaching, however I could see someone close to me.

A man, blond, blue-eyed and shirt of the same color, just a darker blue.

It was not Thomas Barclay, he had miraculously disappeared.

"Angela, are you okay?" The man asked me, but wait ... I recognize that voice.

So familiar ...

So welcoming ...

So friendly ...

"Who ... Who's there? I can't see well ... " I submit, blinking my eyes to get rid of the fog in the middle of the eyeball.

"It's me, Martin." When the man answered, I... I could not believe it.

"Martin Kratt?" I remain disbelief of the events.

"Yes! I am! "He smiled, helping me recover.

"You are healed! You're alive! " I say with a great happiness welling up in my soul.

"What are you talking about?" Martin watched me with suspicion and fear.

"Chris and you were in danger and Thomas tried to threaten me..." I started articulation of facts, but he interrupted me.

"Thomas? Thomas Barclay? " Martin knew Barclay of his evil name, because when I entered the aggravated state of depression, only John, Martin and Chris knew to return me to a normal life.

Severe depression was the fault of Thomas and the parking lot that night hideous, he will never be a good thing to remember in my life.

He will always be hell, the most evil I might have known.

I nodded reportedly Martin, and he was a little puzzled.

"But he's dead, you said the car had exploded with gasoline leaking and ..." I interrupted.

"I saw him! He's alive! "And I yelled demandingly, Martin distanced from me like I was a fugitive from the bughouse.

"Angela, I think you had a nightmare and it is so upset that makes you imagine it come true!" Martin grabbed my shoulders confidently as he watched me warily.

Could that be true?

Did I have a nightmare and it affected my real life?

"See that, I hurt with a shot in my arm ..." I tried to show injury, but Martin stopped.

"Angela, you have nothing!" He says with focus and tranquility while transferring his current calm to my troubled soul.

"I'm bleeding, the injury is serious and ..." I insisted, but he shook his head, denying.

"Understand that it was just a nightmare! Over! No one will hurt you! No one is in danger or hurt. All are well, Chris is safe, do not worry ..." Martin says with a smile, harmonizing my sense of relief.

I hugged him tightly and felt really protected ... In peace.

I feared for his life, the life of his brother and also my boyfriend, John.

Who could imagine that it would all start because of a security firm idiotic and stupid as Barclay?

I hate him ... I will hate forever.

I can never forgive him for all he has done in the past and is doing now in my life.

"Angela, I came here at the request of your boyfriend. John is extremely worried about you. " Martin articulates the words seriously, waiting for a response.

"Yes... I think I lived a nightmare and I forgot my real life. " I say with some embarrassment, walking up my phone to call John and maintain he calm.

In the phone, there were almost 20 missed calls.

19, were John.

1, was unknown, restricted and unmarked.

And to make it more strange, there was a voice message in the inbox.

"Call unknown." I whispered and Martin realized to my dismay.

"I saw. The device was vibrating when I arrived here." He questioned.

"Well .. I will return the call, can be my mother or my sis wanting to know how I am on Christmas Eve." I roll my eyes and squeeze the button "call ".

The waiting sounds twice, then someone answers, removing the handset.

"Hello, Lorraine? Here is Angela ... Are you?" I asked, but the line remained quiet, but I sensed that someone was on the other side, enjoying my voice.

I insisted on calling and say it was me, but the caller did not answer.

I was about to break the connection until someone sighed and then laughed sarcastically.

There was a woman's voice, and much less of Lorraine.

It was a masculine tone and very evil.

"Angela? Dear? " When the voice called me after stabilization of fit of giggles, I turned to Martin completely scared.

It was... Thomas Barclay.

I had heard this voice in the switch in the firm, and the phone not would be different.

Martin stood up from the ground and watched me in disbelief.

He was confused.

"Angela, are you there?" Thomas asks with longing.

I could not say a word that could express my fear and despair.

"I know you're there ... And to be honest, I do not want you to answer me, but, listen to me ... " Barclay continued, however, the request he made me was somewhat difficult to do.

Talking to him was a torment.

I heard him was even worse ... That made me disturbed.

"I'm dead, but it was not your fault ... The desire was giant and my love was something I could not control ... " He began, his voice air. "They say that when we die, we can make a connection before being convicted... my connection is for you ... " Thomas says confidently.

"Listen, if this is a joke ..." I screamed in fury and he denied it between the teeth, with the simple flick of the tongue formalizing a sound of negativity.

"This is no joke ... I'm dead!" Barclay insisted. "I have no family, friends or at least someone who could make the final connection ... I just met you in my life, and despite everything you tried to make me tonight, I shall never have reason to hate you or want your evil...".

I snorted with derision.

"Angela Anyway, I want to say I'm leaving for a world in which I can never see you, feel you, or speak I love you ... Where I go there will be none of that, but just hate and flames around me ... " Thomas was in a low voice, lost in time.  
"You did to deserve it..." I say with wickedness.

If Thomas refers to this place as hell, he just got what he deserved.

Demons ... Must pay for what they do evil in the land when they are alive.

"I know, I'm resigned to my fate." He whispered. "I just called to say goodbye. You were the first and the last person I met who could awaken something in me that I never know. The love. I will no longer haunt your soul ...

You are free to follow your destiny ... ". Thomas says, and suddenly, the telephone line turns off, emitting the sound of busy.

He was gone and certainly hell awaits.

"Was Barclay?" Martin was flabbergasted.

"Yes .. He called to say goodbye ... "I smiled with mockery, as if it was so real.

"Connect the beyond?" Martin sighed.

"Looks like yes ..." I lowered my head and he welcomed me with a reassuring hug.

"Forget it, Angela, all part of the past, and you should move on." Martin, as always, trying to give his best to make friends smile.

"I try, but ..." With the start of my arguments, he interrupted me.

"Do not try ... just move on. "Martin smiled and hugged me again.

Perhaps, for so many years, that was what I really needed.

Move away the shadow of Thomas my mind and live life without thinking that one day he existed.

Thing I missed...

"Thank you Martin ..." I smiled and he gave me a few pats on my back, as if I were a child in need of protection.

Maybe I did not need protection, but I knew inside me now, I was a child who needed a hug to be happy.

And I'm happy to have people who really love me, and with it ... I not fear someday, the death comes coldly and tell me impetuously:

"Come ... Now you're mine... ".

I never feared anything in my life.

I'll never let me down.

* * *

_**~ The End~**_


End file.
